Oscillating power tools are lightweight, handheld tools configured to oscillate various accessory tools and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools enable the oscillating power tool to be used to shape and contour workpieces in a wide variety of ways. Cutting blades, in particular, are used for cutting into a wide range of materials using a straight motion through the workpiece, typically called a “plunge cut.” Previously known cutting blades for oscillating power tools
While previously known blades for use with oscillating tools are effective in performing plunge cuts and other linear types of cutting operations, such blades are typically limited in their ability to perform curved and non-linear cuts. Consequently, when curved and non-linear cuts are required, users have had to resort to using other types of tools, such as jig saws.
What is needed is an accessory tool for a handheld oscillating power tool that enables curved cutting operations to be performed in a single operation without requiring the use of a separate tool and without having to stop cutting to reorient the tool.